1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to upper body garments and more particularly pertains to a new upper body garment with incorporated fingerless gloves for selectively warming hands of a user without any loss of dexterity and without the use of separate gloves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of upper body garments is known in the prior art. More specifically, upper body garments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art upper body garments include U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,854; U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,277; U.S. Pat. Des. 271,154; U.S. Pat. Des. 247,526; U.S. Pat. Des. 247,331; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,667.
In these respects, the upper body garment with incorporated fingerless gloves according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of selectively warming hands of a user without any loss of dexterity and without the use of separate gloves.